1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for mounting and storing recreational equipment on walls and, more particularly, is concerned with wall or ceiling mountable brackets for storing and displaying board-based recreational equipment, such as snowboards and skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board-based recreational equipment, such as snowboards and skis, are stored by owners during periods of nonuse in a variety of different ways. Some owners merely lean the equipment up against a wall or at a corner of a room or lie the equipment on the floor along a wall. Others place the equipment in large bags especially designed to accommodate snowboards and skis and then store the bagged equipment in an attic, basement, crawlspace or garage. Still others have attached various mechanical devices to a wall for standing snowboards and skis either upright or horizontally along the wall. Frequently, the storage of board-based recreational equipment in a substandard manner or inadequate location leads to damage, such as scratches, dents or cracks, to equipment and injury to persons when such equipment is bumped and falls down.
It is widely appreciated by recreational equipment manufacturers that substantially all owners of board-based recreational equipment, such as snowboards and skis, gain enormous pleasure from riding their equipment during use on the slopes. It is not so widely appreciated by such equipment manufacturers that many owners also derive much satisfaction during periods of nonuse by just admiring their equipment either while alone or with their friends. The aforementioned different ways and mechanical devices that are used to store board-based recreational equipment during offseason or periods of nonuse during season do not cater to equipment owners being able to readily store and, at the same time, display their equipment in a protected manner so that they, along with their friends, can gain further enjoyment of their board-based equipment during nonuse.
Consequently, a need exists for a device which will allow readily accessible and protected storage and display of board-based recreational equipment during periods of nonuse of the equipment.
The present invention provides wall or ceiling mountable brackets for storing and displaying board-based recreational equipment, such as snowboards and skis, which brackets are designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The brackets of the present invention provide a proper means for storing and displaying board-based recreational equipment, such as a snowboard, skis, a skateboard or a surfboard, either on a wall or a ceiling so that they can be enjoyed year around while still being positioned out of the way. Boarders receive the satisfaction of displaying their individualistic artsmanship and having their sticker-laden boards properly displayed and protected for all to see.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a mountable bracket for storing and displaying board-based recreational equipment wherein the bracket comprises: (a) a generally U-shaped body having an elongated front portion, an elongated rear portion and a spacer portion extending between and rigidly interconnecting the front and rear portions so as to hold the front and rear portions in a spaced apart relationship which forms an elongated channel therebetween being open at one end and along opposite sides and closed at an opposite end for receiving board-based recreational equipment in the channel between the front and rear portions and adjacent to the spacer portion; and (b) means on the body for providing access through the body to facilitate fastening the body to a support structure with the rear portion thereof located against the support structure, the access providing means being defined at least through the rear portion and through the spacer portion and segments of the front and rear portions aligned with and connected to the spacer portion.
The present invention also is directed to a mountable bracket for storing and displaying board-based recreational equipment wherein the bracket comprises: (a) a generally U-shaped body having an elongated front portion, an elongated rear portion and a spacer portion extending between and rigidly interconnecting the front and rear portions so as to hold the front and rear portions in a spaced apart relationship which forms an elongated channel therebetween being open at one end and along opposite sides and closed at an opposite end for receiving board-based recreational equipment in the channel between the front and rear portions and adjacent to the spacer portion, each of the front and rear portions having a pair of recesses formed therein which extend longitudinally between opposite ends of the front and rear portions and open at opposite longitudinal sides of the front and rear portions, each of the front and rear portions further having bracing structures disposed in the recesses for strengthening the front and rear portions; and (b) means on the body for providing access through the body to facilitate fastening the body to a support structure with the rear portion thereof located against the support structure.